The present invention is generally related to an apparatus for mounting a subunit to a host unit in assembling a device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting apparatus to facilitate mounting a first device to a second device. The mounting apparatus snap-engages one of the devices and provides mounting apertures for through-fastener mounting of the first device to the second device with the snap-engaged mounting apparatus intermediate the first device and the second device.
Snap-engaging structures are found in various environments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,100, of Jun. 20, 1989, to Ignasiak for "Expanding Surface Mount Compatible Retainer Post", discloses an expandable retainer post for use with printed circuit boards employing surface mount technology intended to be attached to a host board. The Ignasiak device, however, does not provide a mounting aperture through his snap-engaging structure to facilitate mounting with a through-hole fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,408, of Nov. 15, 1994, to Apitz for "Chassis with a Movable Attachment Element Affixed Thereto", discloses a chassis with attachment elements which cannot be separated from the chassis, with an attaching device for carrying and attaching components or chassis elements. In one embodiment, Apitz discloses a column-shaped attachment element for attaching a plate-shaped component using a hot-molded retaining head. If the retaining head must be removed during servicing, or if it breaks off, a self-tapping screw may be screwed into a central bore in the column-shaped attachment element as a repair element to affix the subchassis to the original chassis in the same manner as the original retaining head. However, Apitz does not disclose employment of a snap-engaging apparatus with a through-aperture to facilitate mounting a subassembly to a host assembly.
Another known method of attaching a printed circuit board to a host device is to heat stake a mounting plate to the printed circuit board to provide the requisite stand-off spacing between the printed circuit board and the host device.
There is a need for an inexpensive and reliable apparatus to facilitate mounting a first device, such as a printed circuit board, to a second device in a manner facilitating mounting by a through-hole fastener. It is particularly desirable that such a mounting apparatus be configured to provide a predetermined stand-off distance between the first device and the host device.